1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a elongated horizontal vehicle repair rack which is rockably mounted intermediate its opposite ends for movement between a horizontal elevated position above a support surface and a tilted position with one end of the rack resting upon the support surface. The other end of the rack includes abutment structure for engagement with the support surface to limit movement of the rack from the tilted position to the horizontal position and the rack is yieldingly biased toward the tilted position for movement of a wheeled vehicle along the support surface and upwardly onto the lowered end of the rack. Thereafter, the vehicle is movable along the rack toward the other end thereof until it reaches an over center position, at which time the rack will automatically pivot toward the horizontal position thereof in order that body and frame straightening work may be performed on the supported vehicle.
In addition, the rack includes a portable, wheeled pull tower structure which may be wheeled over the support surface into position operatively associated with selected points along the periphery of the rack and quickly locked in position relative thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of support racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,583,203, 4,313,335, 4,370,882, 4,398,410, 4,592,225, 4,643,015, 4,700,599, 4,794,783, 4,932,236 and 5,027,639. However, these previously known devices do not include the combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention.